Murdockian Music
by The-Time-Travelling-Hippie
Summary: 4 times Murdock sang for the Team and 1 time they sang for him. Collaboration with MommieJen. Final chapter up!
1. Van Trouble

**(A/N): MommieJen and I have been itching to do one of these 4/1 type things for quite a while now. Tah dah!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the A-Team and any of the songs or movies mentioned in this fic. **

* * *

"Murdock, will you stop that?" Face asked.

"Sorry, Faceguy." The Pilot apologised and ceased tapping his feet impatiently on the concrete. He and the Lieutenant had been standing on this corner for over an hour now, waiting to be picked up by Hannibal and BA in the van, and had seriously considered walking back to the warehouse they'd scammed, which was over 7 miles away. It was cold, windy, and Face wasn't in the mood to trudge through mud and get his new loafers wrecked.

"I'm gonna give B.A a piece of my mind when I see him." Muttered the blonde under his breath.

Suddenly, they heard a splutter come from down the road, followed by a series of painful coughs and bangs; B.A's van. Face pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on, and Murdock stood up from sitting on the ground. They both looked at each other with a mixture of amusement, confusion and relief as the burly Sergeant's beloved vehicle pulled up next to them, the engine wheezing with fatigue. They heard B.A curse and grumble as Hannibal's silver-haired head popped out the window.

"What took you guys so long?" Face whined.

"Ask our mechanical genius over here." The Colonel said, pointing a thumb over to the sour-looking B.A.

"I don't know what happened, man. It was fine yesterday when I did some work on it!"

"Can it still run?"

"I think; get in."

B.A started up the engine again, wincing as the vehicle choked and hacked and chugged as they pulled off down the road.

_Chug-chitty-chug-chitty!_

Murdock glanced at Face, Hannibal and B.A with that classic, crazy look in his eyes. They obviously weren't thinking the same thoughts as him, but he knew they would soon.

In his best British accent he exclaimed, "What a funny noise it's making!"

B.A glared at him in the mirror, while the Conman gave him an odd look. Hannibal just smiled around his cigar.

"Chitty Chitty Chitty Chitty-"

_Bang-bang!_

"Bang Bang! Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang-"

"Shut up, Murdock-"

"Oh, you, pretty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, we love you. And, in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang what we'll do. Near, far, in our motor car, oh what a happy time we'll spend. Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty, Bang Bang, our fine four fendered friend. Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty, Bang Bang, our fine four fendered friend!"

"I told you to shut up, fool! I don't want none of your crazy singin' in my van!" B.A yelled.

Murdock silenced, sinking into his seat and dropping his eyes to the floor. After nodding in satisfaction, the Sergeant once again concentrated on his driving.

"Oh, Chitty, you Chitty, pretty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, we love you." The Captain began to sing softly, gradually growing louder and louder. "And, Chitty, in Chitty, pretty Chitty Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, what we'll do. Near Chitty, far Chitty, in our motor car, oh what a happy time we'll spend. Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty, Bang Bang, our fine four fendered friend. Bang Bang, Chitty Chitty, Bang Bang, our fine... four... fendered... friend!"

B.A slammed on the brakes as Murdock pelted out the last words. He turned around, his lip flaring in indignation. The Pilot, wide-eyed and frozen in place, stared into the menacing orbs of the giant, angry Mudsucker.

"If you sing one more word, I'ma get your neck, stretch it out, and use it as a wind sock, you hear me?" He told the Captain slowly.

"Yes, Sir." Gulped Murdock, "No more singing."

B.A grunted and turned back to the wheel, cursing as the van released more stricken coughs. Hannibal looked at Murdock in the mirror and grinned.

"Better listen to him good and proper, Captain; it's very windy out today."


	2. The Suave, Smooth Peacock

**(A/N): This chapter was by MommieJen. :)**

**Disclaimer: She doesn't own the A-team either, unfortunately. **

* * *

Murdock was bored. B-O-R-E-D. After B.A. had threatened that Billy either had to be STILL and SILENT or be left at a rest stop, Murdock made the invisible dog lay at his feet. All his chewing gum was gone and his book of crossword puzzles was complete in English, French, and Spanish. Face had tired of playing 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' rather quickly and was now straightening his suit and tie as they neared their destination.

B.A. wasn't in the mood for talking, as if he ever was. Hannibal read the newspaper with the constant cigar in his mouth. Murdock finally decided to just watch Face preen. He settled back into his seat with his eyes half shut and observed.

Never before had Murdock been so thankful for his simple routine of shower, shave, and the basic wardrobe of Chucks, khakis, t-shirt, jacket, and cap. Life was complicated enough, he was glad he was comfortable in his own skin.

Watching Face pop open a mirror and comb his hair, Murdock realized the man preened like a peacock at the zoo, strutting its stuff for the females. He sat silently with an amused expression while he watched Face make sure every hair was in place, his shoes were shined, and his tie and cufflinks were perfect. Sure, Murdock realized it was all for a reason - just part of running the scam, turning on the Faceman charm, but he knew there was a part of Face that needed all this.

"Hey Faceman," Murdock sized up his friend from head to toe before he continued, "If you were an animal, you'd be a peacock."

Face looked away from his mirror to his friend. 'A peacock? A peacock? You're comparing me to a BIRD?"

Murdock heard Hannibal snort from the front seat. There was a good chance the Colonel already knew where this was going, he realized. Partly to entertain himself and partly to antagonize Face, Murdock pressed on. "Yep. A peacock. You ever watch one of them at a zoo, the way they strut their stuff, they always make sure they look their best, every feather in place. They're just so..." Murdock paused for a moment before he choked out the word, "vain."

'Vain? I am not vain!" Face shot his friend an indignant look.

"It's ok, Faceman. We've all got our faults. B.A.'s ugly, Hannibal's over confident, I'm crazy, and you're vain. We all got faults," Murdock consoled his friend while supressing the music threating to bubble over in his mind.

"I'm not vain, I'm...I'm..." Face was practically sputtering as B.A. and Hannibal were chuckling in the front of the van. "I'm suave! Smooth! It's who I am, the FACEman! I have to look the part, otherwise you don't get all those pretty planes and choppers to fly! All this," he stopped to gesture to himself, starting with his perfect hair and not stopping until he gestured to his polished shoes, "is for you! And you, and you!" Face pointed specifically to B.A. and Hannibal.

"Face, you know we love you, but you're so vain," Murdock paused for a moment, then couldn't contain himself anymore. Taking a big breath, he forged ahead, full force. "You walked into the party like you were walking onto a yacht, your hat strategically dipped below one eye, your scarf it was apricot. You had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte, and all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner, they'd be your partner, and..." Murdock had to stop for a moment to gauge the reactions from the rest of the Team. Face sat glaring at him, arms crossed, wearing a pout. Hannibal had turned his chair around to face the rear of the van, and B.A. appeared to be having problems breathing.

Finally, Murdock went for broke. "You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you, you're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you, don't you, don't you!"

By this time, Murdock was the one sputtering since he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe and sing at the same time. B.A. gave up on trying to hold it in and was all out gaffawing in the driver's seat. Hannibal had tossed the paper down and just sat shaking his head, cigar in the corner of his smirked mouth, eyes twinkling. He had to admit, Murdock had Face pegged. The Lieutenant hated being grimy, sweaty, dirty, or even wet. He was at his most comfortable when he was well presented, prim and proper, even while firing off multiple rounds while evading the MPs or thugs.

Murdock could see their destination just ahead, but couldn't help get one more round in. "You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you, you're so vain, I'll bet you think this song is about you, don't you, don't you!"

As they piled out of the van, their latest client wondered if it was normal, even for The A-Team, to have three out of the four of them wiping tears from their eyes while the fancy one looked nothing short of pissed off.


	3. River Songs

**Disclaimer: I own Nada.**

* * *

"_Suzanne takes you down.. to her place near the river,_"

Hannibal could hear the soft singing drifting close to him, like it was travelling on the chilly breeze that blew halfheartedly in the night air. He strained to hear it; the voice was so gentle and quiet, that it was almost impossible to listen, but he was intrigued. Who was on watch again? Face, was it? He heard an incoherent mumble emitting from the back, something along the lines of "Vanessa". Nope, Face wasn't on watch.

"_You can hear the boats go by, you can spend the night beside her,_"

He hopped out of the van and tiptoed along the bramble covered path leading to the small stream where the singing was coming from. A skinny figure was illuminated by the moon shining directly above him. He was dangling his legs on the edge of the river bank, absently, in a child-like manner. Murdock, Hannibal said to himself in his mind. The Pilot's cap was tilted on the back of his head and looked like it would fall.

"_And you know that she's half crazy, but that's why you want to be there,_"

The Colonel ambled forward more, but still kept his distance. He was transfixed; he never knew the Captain's voice to be so.. so... hypnotic.

"_And she feeds you tea and oranges that come all the way from China,_"

He'd never really heard Murdock sing- _really _sing. The younger man was always singing in some sort of silly or humorous way, never sincere and gentle like this. This... this was quite something.

Hannibal wanted to sit with him, to listen to him properly, but he knew if he interrupted the Captain, he'd probably refuse.

There were times Hannibal thought that H.M was the sanest man on earth. He seemed so in-touch with himself and others, that it made him think that all that "crazy" the man would put on was just an act, or some sort of defence-mechanism. He knew Murdock had war scars- heck, they all had- but his were more _deeper _than theirs. It was sad, thinking about it, how just one war could distort someones entire knowledge of reality and perception.

"_And just when you mean to tell her that you have no love to give her, then she gets you on her wavelength and she lets the river answer, that you've always been her lover._"

From where he was standing, Hannibal had a hindered view of Murdock (he was standing behind a tree after all) so he moved a couple of inches to the left, cursing when the snap of twigs underneath his feet gave him away. The Captain suddenly stopped his singing and turned his head quickly, eyeing the Colonel for a couple of seconds, and then letting his gaze wander back to the rippling water below him. At first, Hannibal thought the worst; another one of Murdock's breakdowns perhaps? Was his Pilot loosing his grip on reality again? He looked to be in such a dream-like state, almost like in a trance.

The silver-haired man felt his chest tighten slightly. Maybe he should wake up Face; he was good in these types of situations-

"Hannibal?" A small, calm voice called.

He refocused and met Murdock's stare. It was intense and dull all at the same time, he couldn't understand it.

"Come, sit." The younger man told the Colonel, patting the grassy ground beside him.

Hannibal obeyed willingly as he desperately wanted to hear Murdock's mesmerising voice of gold.

He plopped down next to the Pilot, smiling at him awkwardly. Murdock returned the smile and they both broke their gaze with each other. The older man felt guilty now; for cutting short Murdock's song. He really wanted to hear the rest of it. No, he wasn't a very touchy-feely type of guy, but he could honestly say that what he had heard touched his heart.

No, he shouldn't of sat with his Captain, he should have went back to the van, mumbling some pointless excuse about B.A and his "dammed sleepwalking", but how could he have said no?

"_And you want to travel with her, and you want to travel kind, and you know that she will trust you, for you've touched her perfect body with your mind..._"

Hannibal, shocked, surprised, enlightened, looked up at Murdock and watched in awe as the brown-haired man started to once again serenade the water beneath him. He kicked his legs against the riverbank absently, like he didn't even know how good he was.

It was amazing, really, how one man- one _human_ could make such a fascinating noise like that. A noise that flowed by like the indigo river. A noise which calmed any animal, any person, even a gold-wearing at that. A noise that could make any man beg for more.

And he just... stopped, simply, abruptly, picked himself up from the ground and gave Hannibal that small, goofy smile. "I'm gonna go get some shut eye. Catch ya' later, Muchacho." He said, walking briskly back to the van on his tall, giraffe-like legs.

It left Hannibal a bit shocked, but satisfied, too.


	4. King of the Jungle

**(A/N) This chapter was written by MommieJen. :)**

**Disclaimer: No, she doesn't own the A-Team, either.**

* * *

"I ain't gettin on no plane, sucka!"

Face and Murdock just rolled their eyes while Hannibal tried to appease B.A. 'Of course not, B.A. It's perfectly resonable to drive the six hours into Mexico in the van."

B.A. smiled from the driver's seat. "Thanks, Hannibal. I knew you'd understand. It won't take long, I can make record time."

Hannibal simply patted B.A. on the back and grinned. "Of course, Sergeant. I expect nothing less."

Murdock's toe tapping, meanwhile, was about ready to make Face the crazy one in the group. "Hey Faceman, name this tune!" Murdock whispered as he started tapping out a tune on the floor with his foot.

Face rolled his eyes. "No can do, Murdock."

"Hey, Face...you ever think B.A. looks like a lion? You know, with the mohawk an all the gold lookin like a mane? Just think about it for a minute!" Murdock leaned over and whispered with an ornery glint in his eyes. Before Face could even respond, Murdock let out a very quiet "the lion sleeps tonight" in his best falsetto voice.  
Face just chuckled. "You better keep that to yourself or he might catch on."

"Roger doger that." Murdock stopped his singing and just continued to tap out the song on the floor.

"B.A., since you're driving us all the way into Mexico, what do you say we stop for some snacks for the road," Hannibal directed B.A. to the connivence station they were approaching.

"Yeah. Good idea, Colonel." B.A. was always up for snacks on the road, as long as nobody spilled anything and messed up his van.

"I'll get them, Colonel," Face jumped out of the van as B.A. pulled up to the gas pump. He returned a few minutes later with bottles of water, sandwiches, chips, and milk for B.A. "Here we go," Face started passing out all the items. "Here's icy cold milk just for you, B.A." Face handed him the carton of milk and a sub sandwich.

B.A. eyed the milk carton suspiciously. "No way sucka, I'm not falling for the drugged milk trick again."

"Relax, B.A.," Hannibal pointed out, "It's still sealed. Now relax and eat your food." When he saw that B.A. wasn't even trusting the sandwich Face gave him, Hannibal gave an exaggerated sigh. "Here, switch me," he leaned over and swapped sandwiches with him.

"Thanks, Hannibal," B.A. grinned and gladly traded. He cracked open the milk and took a long drink. "Mmm, cold milk and a good sandwich. Thanks, Face!"

"OW!" Murdock cried out from his seat in the back as Face kicked him. Apparently, his jubilant "mmm mmm mmm" hummed notes were a little too loud.

"Zip it!" Face hissed. "Or he'll catch on!"

Four bites into his lunch, B.A.'s eyes rolled and he crashed forward into the steering wheel, landing right on the horn.

"Why is it always the horn? Every single time!" Face whined over the blaring sound as he helped Hannibal move B.A. into the back of the van and took the driver's seat.

"Worked like a charm," Hannibal smirked.

As Face took off from the gas station, Murdock was practically vibrating in the back. "Now Face?"

"Not yet, Captain. Save it," Face rolled his eyes at Hannibal, then explained, "He's got a song busting out of him."

Hannibal just chuckled as he lit his cigar. "Can't wait to hear it."

* * *

"Muchachos! We ain't got all day!" Murdock yelled back at Face and Hannibal from the cockpit of the small plane. "Get that mudsucker in here and secured!"

"In case you haven't noticed," Face yelled back as he returned fire at Decker and the other MP vehicles barreling down on the runway, "I'm a little busy here!"

"Less talking, more firing, Lieutenant!" Hannibal huffed as he lugged B.A. up the stairs and flopped him into a seat, securing buckles around B.A.

"Go, Murdock, go!" Face yelled as he hit the radiator of one MP car and the tires of two others, leaving just the car Decker was in to attempt to chase down the plane.

The slowly rolling plane started to increase speed as Murdock's voice came over the intercom. "Mudsuckers and gentlemen, thank you for flying Murdockian Airlines today, please be sure seat belts remain on until the fasten seat belt light is off and make sure all valuables and angry Sergeants are secured."

With a gleeful howl from the pilot, the plane soon soared high into the air. Once the plane had reached altitude, Hannibal joined Murdock in the cockpit while Face attempted to catch a quick nap. Murdock glanced back at B.A. and it dawned on him that with the long mohawk and plethora of gold jewelry, the Baracan one resembled a lion. A sleeping lion, Murdock observed with a goofy grin.

"Captain?" Hannibal glanced at him from the copilot's seat with a smirk. "Everything alright over there?"

Murdock didn't realize he was actually vocalizing out loud until Hannibal commented. "Right as rain, Colonel." Then, nearly under his breath, he added the unmistakeable " Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away, Weeheeheehee dee heeheeheehee weeoh aweem away."

That brought a laugh out of Hannibal. He knew that Murdock was holding back, so he simply said, "May as well go for it, Murdock."

Murdock grinned a huge grin. There was nothing he loved more than soaring through the clear sky while belting out a song, he just hoped B.A. wouldn't wake for this.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight. In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight."

Face just shook his head as a sly smile played on his lips. May as well have some fun with him, Face figured. He loudly joined in the next time Murdock hit the "A-weema-weh's" while keeping a careful eye on the "lion" of the group.


	5. When Darkness Comes

**(A/N): Quite a long final chapter. This was written by both MommieJen and myself.**

**Disclaimer: We own Nada.**

* * *

Face straightened his tie and slipped into his medical coat before exiting the van. "Shouldn't take me more than a few minutes," he winked at B.A. and Hannibal. "Time me just for fun."

Hannibal smirked and started his stopwatch. "Guess we'll see if the Faceman still has what it takes to charm a young VA nurse in his old age."

"Old!" Face was indignant as he stopped and stared at the Colonel. "Look who's talking! Five minutes, tops!"

True to his word, they saw Face approaching the van in just a few minutes, but the closer he got to the van, the more he picked up speed. By the time he neared the van, he was practically running. He threw open the door and climbed in, but before he could get a word out, Hannibal beat him to it.

"Forget someone, Lieutenant?" As the words left his mouth, Hannibal noticed the panic in Face's eyes. Immediately dropping the playful banter, he asked all the questions with one word. "What?"

Face talked as he slipped off the medical coat. "He's...he's not there. He's had no visitors, no signs of violence or kidnapping, he's just...gone. And I searched his room. He's really gone, Colonel." After a brief pause, he quietly asked, "What do we do?"

B.A. turned out onto the road. "We find the Crazy Fool, that's what we do. And nobody better find him before we do!"

Hannibal already had a plan formulating. "B.A., we need Face's Vette. First thing we do is split up. Face, search your condo. Don't forget under the bed and in the closets. Then head out and start looking at nearby beaches. This early in the morning, they shouldn't be too crowded. And remember, you're looking for Murdock, not a date. B.A., check your place, then head out to the new amusement park that just opened. I'll stay at my apartment for now and check with Amy and Maggie to see if they've heard from him. Check in in thirty minutes, everyone armed and carrying a sedative, just in case."

* * *

It didn't take Hannibal long to search his small apartment; after looking in all the reasonable and unreasonable Murdock could possibly squeeze himself into, he resigned himself to the fact that his Captain wasn't there. With a heavy sigh and even heavier heart, he sat down on the couch and dialed Amy's number.

"Hello?" Amy's voice was way too chipper for the Colonel.

"Amy. I hate to ask you this, kid. But you haven't heard from Murdock, have you?" Hannibal had a feeling he knew the answer to his question but he needed to be sure.

"Oh no!" Amy voice immediately turned to dread. "No, I haven't. What happened? You don't know where he is? How did you manage to lose him, Hannibal?" Anger tinged her words, a cover for the fear and dread she felt in her heart.

"Lose him? Miss Allen, I did not _LOSE_ a man," Hannibal's temper flared. For the first time in a long, long time, the stress of a situation caused him to nearly boil over. "Listen, Amy, all I know right now is Face went to spring him and he wasn't there. I'm just covering all bases, we will find him." Hannibal started to simmer down as he spoke and managed to sound less concerned than he was. "We need you to stay there in case he shows up or calls." Hannibal didn't even ask her to stay there, he practically ordered her by the tone of his voice.

"Sure thing, Hannibal. I'll do some discreet checking around at hospitals just in case. Call you in thirty?" Amy knew the drill of staying in contact and when to back down from Hannibal.

"Thanks," Hannibal exhaled a long sigh around his lit cigar. He needed to think, and a good cigar always helped. "Check in later then," he hung up the phone without another word.

Hannibal leaned back against the couch, shut his eyes, and took a few long drags from the cigar. For once, the Colonel was without a plan if they didn't find the Captain soon. He dreaded repeating the conversation with Maggie, he knew that if Murdock had shown up there, she would have called, but knew it needed to be done. He took a deep breath, then dialed Maggie's number.

"Doctor Sullivan," Maggie's voice was crisp and professional.

"Maggie. Hannibal," he didn't even get a chance to speak any more before she interrupted him.

"Colonel? What's wrong?"

Hannibal grinned in spite of himself. Maggie could always read him like a book, there was no fooling her.

"Maggie, you haven't seen or heard from the good Captain, by chance?" Hannibal tried to cover the worry in his voice.

"No, I'm sorry, Colonel. I haven't. Should I be on the lookout for him?"

"Just keep your eyes peeled, just in case. He's not where he should be. We're crawling the city looking. I'm just covering all our bases," Hannibal explained.

"Understood. I'll be on standby, let me know if you need me. And Hannibal, keep me in the loop," Maggie sounded worried now too.

Hannibal ran a hand through his hair, obviously strained. "Will do."

* * *

Face threw open the door of the condo. He searched, trashed, the entire building, leaving it looking like a tornado had blew through it, but he didn't care. He didn't even care how stupid he looked for checking under the beds, like this whole thing was just a silly game of hide-and-seek. It was far from it. This was Murdock. Yes, he trusted Murdock, trusted him with his life, but that didn't mean Face understood him. Murdock had been committed to a psychiatric hospital for ten years, now. Ten years. Sane people don't get locked up in the nut hatch for ten years without a reason.

He cursed; he shouldn't be thinking like that. Murdock was his friend- his best friend, and he had worked with the man for over a decade. Walking out of the condo hastily, he scanned the beach and ran onto the sand. Because it was quite early, there were only a few people around. That was good for him; less people would see him running around like a headless chicken.

"Murdock!" He called, jogging past some bikini-wearing women, not even glancing at them once.

After checking the beach thoroughly for any sign of any distressed Pilots, the stressed Conman jumped into the 'Vette and drove to any other beaches in the area.

* * *

B.A had just finished checking all the closets back at his place for any fools daring to hide in them. He was a soldier, God-dammit! He shouldn't be doing this. Murdock was a grown man- sure he had his "issues", but he should be able to at least take care of himself.

If Hannibal were around right now to hear him thinking that, he would get the lecturing of a lifetime.

Okay, the Sergeant thought, I've checked under the beds, in the closets, where else did Hannibal say? Oh yeah- that new amusement park. B.A sighed in fatigue. He loathed those types of places; too many people, being too loud and too... happy.

The Mechanic grumbled, hotfooting it to the van and zooming in the direction of the Amusement Park.

* * *

He had been to three beaches now, and still no luck. He was starting to think that Murdock had really gone over the deep end this time. But dear God, he hoped he was wrong.

It had been thirty minutes, and no Murdock. Face, filled with guilt, dragged himself to the 'Vette and started to make the short journey to Hannibal's place.

* * *

B.A grumbled, retreating from the Amusement Park; the damn fool wasn't in there. He checked his watch, and mentally kicked himself. Maybe Face had had some luck in finding him, but then again, maybe not. As he drove back to the Colonel's apartment, he wondered what frame of mind the Pilot was in when he had escaped the VA. Hopefully, he wasn't back in Vietnam; B.A always hated it when he was back there because there was nothing he could do except sit and watch the man crumble.

He quickly hopped out of the van, glad to see Face's 'Vette in the parking lot, and entered the apartment building. Hannibal opened the door for him as he neared the apartment door. B.A. was hoping to see his Crazy Fool behind him, but saw no one other than Face. All he could do was cover his feelings with a scowl as he plopped down on the opposite end of the couch as Face.

"So now what, Hannibal?" Face spoke with his head in his hands, venturing nearer and nearer to full blown despair. "He wasn't at any of our places. Not at the beaches. Not at the amusement park. Not at the damned VA. In fact, they were in an all out tizzy trying to find him." Throwing his head back into the couch and staring out the window, he whispered, "Where are you, buddy?"

"Here, Face," Hannibal handed his Lieutenant the phone. "Call the VA and ask to speak to him, be some long lost relative or something. Just see what they say. Just in case he's back there." When Face looked at him skeptically, Hannibal added, "It's worth a shot."

Face rubbed the stress out of his eyes and reached for the phone. He dialed the number to Murdock's room first. Getting no answer, he dialed the number to the nurse's station of the psychiatric ward. He launched into his snobbiest sounding voice as the nurse answered the phone. "Hello and good morning, nurse. Ah, yes, my name is Jefferson H. Murdock and I am trying to reach a Captain HM Murdock to speak to him, you see, I am his great uncle and am in town for the weekend and thought I may pay my dear nephew a visit." After a brief pause listening to the nurse, he continued. "Yes, nurse. I understand. Well, please do give him my regards and I inform my nephew that I will visit soon. Thank you and good day." He shook his head solemnly as he hung up the phone. "Not there. She gave some excuse about him being sick and not up to visitors today."

Hannibal turned to stare out the window. "Captain, what's going on inside that brilliant mind of yours?"

B.A. started pacing the small room. "Nobody had better hurt him!"

Hannibal placed a hand on B.A.'s arm to try to console him. "We'll find him, B.A. We never leave a man behind. Right now Murdock needs us, and it's our responsibility to find him."

Face jumped up from the couch like a shot. "What about that little airport that just closed down? We didn't think of there, there's a few empty hangers and a small tower we can search."

Hannibal smiled. "Excellent idea, Face. Let's go." They headed out, Hannibal closing the door behind him. As he stepped away from the door, he heard the phone in the apartment start to ring.

"Phone!" Face and B.A. both yelled simultaneously.

"I know, gentlemen, I can hear it," Hannibal hurriedly unlocked the door and rushed to the phone, Face and B.A. hot on his heels. Only a select few knew his number, so it was either Amy, Maggie, or Murdock.

"Captain?"

"Hello?" A quiet voice asked.

"Murdock? Is that you?"

"Uh huh-"

Hannibal breathed a sigh of relief. "You all right, Captain? Where are you?" He inquired.

"Um, somewhere near the Perrington Hotel." Answered the Pilot, his tone unusually timid and meek.

"We'll be there soon. Don't move, okay?" The Colonel commanded gently.

"M'kay," came the reply.

Hannibal hung up the phone and quickly turned to the two men. "He's near the Perrington Hotel. Let's go."

* * *

Murdock sat on the edge of the wall, kicking his legs against the brick and staring down at the sidewalk. He hadn't thought to bring his jacket or cap with him, he couldn't remember why, he just had to... get out.

The VA was one of those types of places. It was a place where you couldn't really be yourself, you had to conform to the doctors idea of normality. And Murdock just couldn't do that. He was grounded there, unable to spread his wings and fly like he was made to. It was boring, grey, he hated it. He had such an intense love for life, being able to sing and dance and soar through the sky like a bird, but living at the VA, constantly being chided by nurses to "start acting his own age", force fed medications that made him drool and succumb to a world where nothing was what it seemed, locked in his room for hours on end, took that all away.

He knew Hannibal and Face and B.A would be worried, and he felt overwhelmed by guilt because of it, that's why he had called them. They must have been so vexed about him. He hated the idea of himself causing trouble for his Team. He didn't deserve to be serving with those fine, proud, powerful men. He was just... the crazy guy who flew. That was it. That was all he ever would be.

* * *

Face opened the side door of the van and jumped out before B.A. even had it stopped. In just a few strides, he was standing in front of Murdock, feeling like he had found his lost child; he both wanted to hug and strangle him at the same time. Instead, he paused for a moment to look at his friend. "Mind if I join you?" Face quietly asked.

Murdock just shrugged his shoulders. "Do what you want."

Face took that as an open invitation and hopped up on the wall beside his friend. They were silent for a few minutes, side by side, until Face finally placed a firm, kind hand on Murdock's shoulder. "Whatever it is, buddy...we've got your back. You know that, right?"

Murdock just shrugged sullenly, head down, feet still kicking the wall beneath him.

Face sighed. This was going to be harder than he though. "Come on, Murdock. Let's at least get out of here, ok? Hannibal and B.A. are worried sick about you, too. Want to go hang out at my place for a bit?"

"Sure, I guess. Beats this wall," Murdock mumbled, then hopped down and started toward the van, feet shuffling, hands shoved in his pockets. How could he have forgotten his jacket and hat, he wondered to himself. They were his comfort, they were a part of him. But at the time, he just needed OUT. He regretted not grabbing them now.

Face followed him to the van. As they climbed in, his eyes met Hannibal's. The unspoken message to his Colonel was clear: not now.

"Good to see you, Murdock," Hannibal patted the man on the knee. "You gave us quite a scare."

"Sorry," Murdock's voice was barely audible.

"Hey, B.A., let's head to the condo. We can take it from there," Face sounded optimistic for his friend.

"Sure thing," B.A. glanced in the mirror to Murdock. "It will be ok, little brother."

* * *

As they arrived back at the Condo, Face noticed Murdock wringing his hands together and avoiding the others' eyes.

"You all right, buddy?" The Conman asked gently, touching his friend's arm, but retracting when the Pilot shook it off and hurried out of the vehicle. Face glanced back at the two other men; Hannibal massaging his temples in frustration and B.A just shaking his Mohawked head.

The blonde honestly felt like kicking himself.

He walked slowly, cautiously, into the living room he assumed the Pilot would be in. He was right. Murdock was sitting on the couch, but to Face he didn't really _look _like Murdock. He looked like a false Murdock, a Murdock robot. The scrawny shell of a man was curled in on himself, eyes glued to the ground that saw past the wooden floorboards and back into that hell they called 'Nam.

"Murdock?" He called quietly.

Just as he expected, he didn't get an answer. Not even a look, or a sigh, or the bloodcurdling scream he knew Murdock really wanted to let out.

He tried again, using Hannibal's golden method. "Captain."

Nope, that didn't work.

Temp went ahead and sat next to the brown-haired man. "I don't know if you're listening to me, Murdock, but I just want you to know how much you mean to me- to all of us. You're the glue that holds us all together, the soul, the life of the Team. You shouldn't feel like you don't mean anything to anyone, because you do. Without _you _there would be _no _A-Team." He paused and gathered his thoughts before continuing. "I can't even begin to imagine how hard your life has been; being bounced around different hospitals, the therapy, the breakdowns. Don't tell B.A I said this, but I think you're the strongest person on this Team. No matter what happens, you always manage to keep that goofy smile on your face. That's why we respect you so much, Murdock, that's why we love you so much. You hear me?"

He saw the Pilot's Adam's Apple bob up and down in his throat, swallowing his tears. The Lieutenant and the Captain lapsed into quiet and stayed that way for numerous minutes.

Face sat by Murdock, his friend, his brother, the person with whom he was closest to in the entire world. He sat with a hand on Murdock's shoulder, not sure what to say. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that the team hadn't been through together. From those beginning days in Vietnam where they learned to be a team, to their time as POWs together, all the search and rescues, all the missions, the betrayal by their own government, their time on the run - he had seen Murdock broken before, but this just cut Face to the core. He could see it in the eyes of Hannibal and B.A. also. Hannibal, the father none of them had, hurt deeply for one of his boys. B.A.'s gruff facade had cracked just a bit, Face noticed.

He wanted to do something, to say something, to _really _put Murdock's mind at ease. Face's eyes wandered around the condo and stopped at the baby grand. He stood and held his hand out to Murdock. "Come with me," he commanded.

Murdock looked slightly confused, but complied as he let Face pull him up off the couch and lead him to the piano. Face sat Murdock on the bench then sat beside him. For a minute, his fingers silently caressed the piano keys, working out the chords and notes that were in his mind.

Quietly at first, the first few chords fell from Face's fingertips, growing louder and more confident with each chord. He hesitated at first, then let the words fall over his friend.

"_When you're weary_  
_Feeling small_  
_When tears are in your eyes_  
_I will dry them all._"

Face glanced at his friend. Murdock still stared down at his black shoes, but Face knew that he was listening. He caught the eyes of Hannibal and B.A., both of whom were watching intently.

"_I'm on your side_  
_When times get rough_  
_And friends just can't be found._"

Face was nothing short of shocked when he heard the deep voices of B.A. and Hannibal join in as they walked across the room to the piano and stood behind him.

"_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down._"

Hearing the voices of the others made Murdock startle. While he did occasionally sing with Face, he hadn't heard Hannibal and B.A. sing since their days long ago in the camps. Their voices joined with Face as they continued.

"_When you're down and out_  
_When you're on the street_  
_When evening falls so hard_  
_I will comfort you._"

Hannibal had a firm hand on Murdock's shoulder as they sang, as did B.A. Even though Murdock made him feel like the crazy one sometimes with all the Billy talk, all the antics...he was still his brother and he hated to see his brother hurting.

"_I'll take your part_  
_When darkness comes_  
_And pain is all around_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down._"

Tears began to slowly trickle down Murdock's cheeks as the verse cut right to his core and Face released all the feelings he had into the short piano solo that followed. Face was so grateful for the nuns' insistence on piano lessons and for his ability to play by ear, if for nothing else, to be able to give this moment to Murdock.

The words hit Hannibal hard as he thought of the first time he had heard Face sing those words.

* * *

Face gasped as Murdock, or what was left of him, was shoved into the hut and dropped unceremoniously in a heap. Darkness would be in a few hours and the Captain was taken at dawn. The minutes and hours had ticked by for B.A., Hannibal, and Face as they could do nothing but wait for Murdock's return.

After the guards were out of sight, the three of them rushed to Murdock's side. He lay blissfully unconscious, but a slight whimper of pain escaped his swollen, parched lips as they gently turned him on his side and lifted his shirt to expose his back. The sight of the fresh crimson stripes intermingled with the older stripes that were starting to sprout dangerous red lines of infection coursing across his back caused a quiet stream of curse words to fill the small hut.

Without a word of instruction, B.A. dipped a small scrap of cloth into the cup of water they had pooled together to save for Murdock and handed it to Hannibal. The Colonel wiped Murdock's back off and drain any obvious infection with as much gentleness as he could.

Face gently prodded each of Murdock's shoulders and for a brief moment, Murdock's eyes rolled open as he hissed in pain. They all were grateful when the touch and the pain pushed him back into unconscious oblivion again. "His shoulder's out, Colonel," Face whispered. He noticed the angry red rope marks around their pilot's wrists and knew that the hours spent hanging caused the shoulder injury.

"Best to do it now when he's out, Face," Hannibal's words were true, but no one wanted to be involved in setting Murdock's shoulder back in place.

Tears pooled in Face's eyes and he choked down vomit as he wordlessly agreed with Hannibal. B.A. moved into position to hold Murdock still as Hannibal counted. "On three, Face. One, two...three." Everyone flinched as Hannibal forcefully pushed Murdock's shoulder back into place.

The sudden pain forced Murdock's eyes open as he cried out. Sweat dripped off his forehead as he writhed and dry heaved from the pain for several minutes, the other team members holding him as still as they could until his convulsions turned into quiet whimpers.

"Buddy? You with us?" Face looked into Murdock's blank and empty eyes.

No response, not even a blink of the eyes.

"They pushed the Fool too far this time, Hannibal." B.A.'s low angry grumble did little to mask his worry.

"He'll come back, he always does," Hannibal tried to reassure his men. Truth was, the empty, vacant look on Murdock's face worried even him. "We'll take shifts sitting with him tonight."

"I'll take first watch," Face slid into position so that Murdock was laying on his side with his head on Face's leg, leaving Murdock's ribs, back, and sore shoulder all untouched. Hannibal didn't argue with Face but vowed to relieve the Lieutenant soon.

The first few night hours passed with still no response from Murdock. He dozed fitfully, but when he was awake, his face was blank and eyes unseeing. Face glanced over at Hannibal as he prepared to relieve Face.

"I'm not moving, Colonel. I'm staying right here with him." Face's tone dared Hannibal to order the shift change.

Hannibal paused, then turned back around. Face was right, if anyone could get through to the Captain, it was him.

Face gently stroked Murdock's sweaty hair. He knew his friend was awake, but he needed to find a way to bring him back into reality, even if their reality was this shitty, little hellhole. He needed for Murdock to be alright, if nothing more than for his own sanity because he feared that if Murdock lost it, he wouldn't be far behind. Murdock took the brunt of the torture as a hated pilot, and he did it willingly without complaining. Face just wished, as they all did, that there was a way to make the guards ease up on him just a bit. If they didn't give him a day or two reprieve soon, Face didn't know if Murdock would make it.

Face's mind wandered to the songs they used to listen to on the AFVN before they were captured. Some songs stuck in his head as they just rang too close to home for them sometimes. He began to sing, both to try to comfort himself and Murdock, so softly and quietly at first that he wasn't even sure anyone would hear.

"_I'll take your part_  
_When darkness comes_  
_And pain is all around_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down._"

Face repeated the verse a few times, then stopped as his throat tightened up. He nearly jumped as Murdock finally croaked "Again. Sing it again."

Hannibal rushed the few steps to Face and Murdock and dripped a few sips of water into the Captain's mouth as Face started to sing again and Murdock slowly blinked himself back into reality.

"Welcome back, Captain," Hannibal grinned at Murdock.

* * *

"_Sail on Silver girl_  
_Sail on by_  
_Your time has come to shine_  
_All your dreams are on their way._"

By this time, there wasn't a voice filling the room that wasn't hitched as Murdock took a deep breath to compose himself. The three men around him truly meant more to him than anyone and anything in the world; they had been to hell and back more than once, and thanks to Hannibal's strong leadership, they had stayed together both as family and team as they used their skills and abilities for the greater good. He didn't know what the future held for them, but he knew that right now, they had all they ever needed. His voice joined with theirs as they all took comfort in the final words.

"_See how they shine_  
_If you need a friend_  
_I'm sailing right behind_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down_  
_Like a bridge over troubled water_  
_I will lay me down._"


End file.
